I'm Lost Without You
by LammyA89
Summary: LG. Lotsa fluff. This is my first chaptered fic so be kind. R&R no flamers please. Short yet sweet. COMPLETE
1. Go

Disclaimer: I do not own Lizzie Mcguire  
  
..::I'm Lost Without You::..  
  
*~*Lizzie gazed into Gordo's eyes. They were standing by the lake. Gordo blushed slightly as he began to speak. "Lizzie, I've wanted to say this for a long time. You're my best friend and I couldn't imagine life without you. I love you Lizzie McGuire." Lizzie grinned. "I love you too, Gordo." Gordo wrapped his arms around her and their lips met.*~*  
  
Lizzie McGuire woke with a start. "Whoa," she thought "Did I just dream about kissing GORDO?!?" She glanced over at the clock and decided to go ahead and get ready for school. She took a shower then picked out her outfit for the day. She finally settled on her pink corduroys and a blue and pink top. The blonde finished getting ready then went to meet her friends at the bus stop.  
  
David Gordon woke up with a smile on his face. "You've got some imagination Gordon." He said to himself. " Like Lizzie could ever feel the same way about you." He sighed and got up to get ready for school, thoughts of the dream dancing in his head.   
  
Lizzie walked up to the bus stop. She saw her two best friends and smiled. "Hey Randa. Hey Gordo," she said, giving them each a hug. She didn't notice Gordo's blush as she hugged his neck.  
  
The day went by quickly and before she knew it, Lizzie was on the bus, on her way home. She sat next to Gordo and noticed that the third amigo was MIA. "Where's Miranda?" she wandered out loud. " I dunno she left during English." Gordo answered. "Hmm, I hope she's okay." Lizzie said. "Me too" Gordo replied. They sat in silence the rest of they way: Lizzie wondering about Miranda and Gordo thinking only of Lizzie.  
  
..:: A/N: Okay I hope that didn't totally suck. R&R please. Oh and in case I didn't make it clear, They both had the same dream at the same time. Ok. Until another day…:: 


	2. Author's Note

..::Author's Note::..  
  
Hey everybody! Thanx to all who reviewed. To hockey lover- the title is a song by Blink 182. It's off the new cd and it's the best song in the world. I'm trying to update and might be able to sometime tonight, but school (especially Honors English) sucks., so I have tons of homework. But yeah, to wrap it up, I'll try to write another chapter tonight. I love ya'll and keep R&R. 


	3. Miss You

*~~ Ahem. Once again many, many thanx to everyone who has reviewed. Oh and ladyravan99 it's good to know I'm not the only Blink freak out there, I really do love that song. It just kinda fits my life right now. Oh and, even though I so appreciate it, don't bow to me. It's not like I'm Aerosmith or something. *laughs at her reference to Wayne's World. (We are not worthy!!)* Ahh and, once again reveling in my Blink obsess-ed-ness, this chapter is also named after one of their songs, which is also a whole lotta awesome. Thank you for listening to me ramble and now I give you the next installment in "I'm Lost Without You"~~*  
  
Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, I don't own Lizzie McGuire. Stop rubbing it in. *bursts into tears*  
  
Chapter 2: Miss You  
  
Lizzie was in the middle of doing her homework when the phone rang. Glad for the interruption, she answered it.   
  
"Hello?"   
  
"Lizzie it's me!"  
  
"Miranda! Where were you. Me and Gordo missed you on the bus."  
  
"It's awful," said the other girl, on the verge of tears, "My abuela (don't know if it's spelled right, but it's Spanish for grandmother) died, and my grandpa isn't doing so good. I have to spend the rest of the term in Mexico so my parents can help him cope and take care of him."  
  
"'Randa….I'm so sorry about your grandmother. I'm gonna miss you soooooo much. You have to e-mail everyday and call sometimes and…"  
  
"Lizzie, it's okay. I'll keep in touch and it's not forever. Besides you still have Gordo to hang out with."  
  
"I know but it won't be the same without you."  
  
"Thanks Lizzie, but I gotta go pack. We're on a plane first thing in the morning."  
  
"Okay I hope your grandpa is ok."  
  
"Yeah well try to have fun without me! Adios chica."  
  
"Bye 'Randa" Lizzie said and hung up the phone. She sat on the bed for a moment or two, processing what had just happened. She thought of all the good times her and Miranda had had and how much she was going to miss her. Tears started rolling down her face. Lizzie needed someone to talk to. She picked up the phone and dialed the all too familiar number.  
  
Gordo was following his usual afternoon routine: get a snack, start to do homework, get sidetracked and daydream about Lizzie. Right now he had her on a beach. They were watching the sunset holding each other. He had just leaned in for a kiss when he heard a phone ringing. "Who has a phone on the beach?" he thought. Then he snapped back to reality and realized it was his phone ringing. Annoyed at the interruption, he answered the phone harshly.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Gordo, it's me. I have to talk you. Can you come over for a little while?"  
  
His tone immediately softened when he heard her voice, broken up with tears, on the other end. "Sure. Just give me 5 minutes."  
  
"Thanks" she replied before they hung up.  
  
All Gordo needed to hear was that Lizzie needed him and he was out the door in a flash. He ran the whole way to Lizzie's house, and when he got there, he knocked on the door and stood there panting and out of breath.  
  
Lizzie heard the knock on the door and went down to answer it.  
  
  
  
Gordo felt a rush of sadness when Lizzie answered the door and he saw her beautiful face stained with tears. He stepped inside and they went up to Lizzie's room. She shut the door and then started crying uncontrollably again. "Lizzie, what's the matter?" He asked, his voice full of concern. She went and sat on the bed as she started to speak.  
  
"Gordo, it's terrible. Miranda's grandma died and now her and her family are going to Mexico and she's gonna stay there for the rest of the term and I'll miss her so much and it just won't be the same and I don't know what to do….." She would've kept on rambling but she was cut off when Gordo put a finger to her lips. "Lizzie," he said "just calm down. Now what about Miranda?" Lizzie took a few deep breaths and told Gordo the whole story. When she was finished, Gordo put his arm around her and reassured her. "Lizzie, I know you're gonna miss Miranda and I know it's gonna be hard, but you've got me. I'll be here for you no matter what."  
  
When he finished speaking, Lizzie grinned at him. "Do you mean it Gordo?" she said, hugging him. "Yeah, but you might regret it. You're stuck with me now McGuire."  
  
*~~Yay! Happy way to end a chapter, don't ya think? Ok well I'll try to update sometime this weekend, maybe before that if I have another homework free night. Thank everybody for reading and if ya like it (or have some constructive criticism) then go ahead and click the little button and review. Good night everybody!! Until perhaps we meet again!~~* 


	4. Obvious

*~~*Hey everybody. Sorry I didn't update during the week like I said I would; Things were kinda hectic. So I won't keep you long here. This is yet another chapter named after a Blink 182 song, and yeah maybe I'm obsessed but oh well. So without further adieu I give you……………………..*~~*  
  
Chapter 3  
  
..::Obvious::..  
  
After much begging Lizzie convinced her mom to let Gordo spend the night. "But MOM, it's Friday." Lizzie whined, "please?" Mrs. McGuire finally relented. "Fine, as long as it's ok with his mother." "Ok thanks mom," she said. She kissed her mother on the cheek and rushed upstairs to tell Gordo the good news.   
  
Gordo watched the exited blonde dash into the room. "I take it she said yes." He said with a grin. "Yeah as long as it's okay with your mom." "I called her while you were down stairs. She said it was fine, but I have to run home and get some clothes. Will you be okay for about 5 minutes?" Though the last part was meant to be sarcastic, but Lizzie didn't seem to notice. "Yeah. Go now and hurry!" she said as she practically pushed Gordo out the door. When he was outside he chuckled to himself, thinking of how cute Lizzie could be sometimes. Anxious to get back and not keep her waiting, he took off running to his house. Once there, he got a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, and his toothbrush, and headed back to Lizzie's still running at top speed.  
  
Meanwhile, Lizzie was in her room trying to process her emotions. First there was the dream, which had startled her. Then the way he had come running when she needed him; the way he comforted her. He was kinda cute. She loved his deep blue eyes and brown curls. Whoa. Wait. This was Gordo. Her best friend. How could she be thinking these things? She was roused from he thoughts by Gordo re-entering her room, this time with a backpack.   
  
The first thing Gordo noticed when he walked into Lizzie's room was the troubled look on her pretty face. "What's wrong?" he asked, genuinely concerned. "Nothing." she replied "Just worrying about homework." "Oh well let's do something to take your mind off of it and I'll help you later." Lizzie was flattered at how Gordo was looking out for her. "How 'bout we go to the mall?" Gordo offered. And he wanted to go to the mall? Okay he was definitely make sacrifices for her. She agreed. They went downstairs, checked with her mom, and left.   
  
They wandered around the mall for a few hours. Not doing much, or buying anything, just enjoying each others company. They finally decided to rent a movie and watch it after everyone went to sleep later that night. They went in the movie store and picked out Freaky Friday. Then they headed back to Lizzie's house.  
  
That night after her parents and Matt had gone to sleep, they made some popcorn and settled in on the couch to watch the movie. After about an hour Lizzie broke the exhausted silence. "One time, I had a dream I switched bodies with Matt." she said sleepily. "That's ni-" Gordo started , but he interrupted himself with a yawn. The both went quiet again, and soon were both asleep.  
  
At around 3 or 4 in the morning Gordo woke up and notice and head on his shoulder. He remembered where he was and looked down at Lizzie. She was fast asleep with a smile on her face. He took a deep breath and he was intoxicated by the fruity scent of her hair. He snuggled in, laid his head down on hers, and went back to sleep. He too, had a huge grin on his face.  
  
*~~*Ok this is sorta a short chapter. But, hey at least it's something, right? Okay well I guess that's all for now. I have to wash clothes, clean my room, and do my homework. Not much time to chat. Until I update (and you review) another day.*~~* 


	5. All of This

*~~*Whoo Hoooo! SNOW DAY!!! Oh yeah! (LammyA89 proceeds to do happy dance) So I decided to bless you, my beloved audience, with a new chapter. No chit chat. Start your engines and get ready for…………..*~~*  
  
Chapter 4  
  
..::All of This::..  
  
Lizzie woke up the next morning to find herself wrapped in Gordo's arms. It was a pleasant position, but she sat up slowly, trying not to disturb the sleeping Gordo. Lizzie sat there observing him for a moment or two. She took notice of how much he had matured since junior high. He was taller now, almost 3 inches taller than Lizzie. He had become more muscular, and was no longer skinny and lanky. He was very handsome, but all Lizzie cared about was that he still had those clear azure eyes and brunette curls she adored. She got up and wandered into the kitchen. ON the table there was a note:  
  
Lizzie,  
  
We have gone into L.A for the day to do some shopping. We would have woken you, but you and Gordo looked so peaceful. Of course, we took Matt, so you don't have to worry about him bothering you. We'll be back around eight. There's money for a pizza and Gordo can keep you company if you'd like. Be good.  
  
Love,  
  
Mom and Dad  
  
Lizzie grinned at the thought of having the house to herself for a whole day. The fact that Gordo would be there didn't hurt either. She almost didn't care that she didn't get to go shopping. She sighed and got up to fix them some breakfast.  
  
Gordo roused and was sad to find that he was no longer holding Lizzie. Then he sniffed and noticed a very familiar aroma in the air. He got up and went to the kitchen. First he saw Lizzie, with her back to him, stirring something on the stove. Then he looked down and saw a plate of bacon sitting on the counter. By the time Lizzie turned around, the plate was half empty. "GORDO! I was almost finished! You could've waited." she said ,glaring at him. Gordo grinned sheepishly. "Hey, what can I say? I'm a growing boy." he replied before taking another bite of bacon. Lizzie giggled at Gordo's silliness and showed him the note from her parents. "So you up for it?" she asked when he was finished reading. Of course, Gordo readily agreed.  
  
They spent most of the day goofing off and hanging out. They washed their breakfast dishes and Gordo helped Lizzie with her homework. They returned the movie and went to the Digital Bean. They did all the normal things they used to do with Miranda; talking, laughing, and getting to know each other better than they already did.   
  
At around seven, they were starving, so they ordered the pizza. Gordo was going to call his mom and assure her that he was still alive and wait for the delivery man while Lizzie was going to take a quick shower. When she got out she decided to go ahead and put on her PJ's since it was already dark. She put on her favorite pair: light pink velour with stars.   
  
Gordo couldn't help but think how beautiful Lizzie was as she came downstairs. The pizza had arrived and Gordo had already gotten them napkins and drinks. Lizzie sat next to him on the couch. They started eating and Lizzie started channel surfing. "Hey look! 'Revenge of the Nerds'! The perfect movie for you Gordo." Lizzie said jokingly. "Very funny McGuire. Are you tryin' to start something?" Gordo replied, challenging her. "Maybe I am!" she retorted. "You got it." and with that Gordo reached out and poked Lizzie in the ribs. This started a full on tickle war and before she knew it, Lizzie was pinned uder Gordo's strong body. "Mercy?" he asked grinning down at her. "Not a chance" she replied struggling to get free. Abruptly their eyes met and Lizzie stopped fighting. There was just something about those eyes that rendered her weak. Gordo leaned down and their lips touched. Suddenly, they heard the doorknob start to turn. They quickly got up and sat on the couch, trying to act normal. Her mom and Matt walked in. "Hi honey. Your dad is waiting to take Gordo home. Come upstairs and I'll show you what we got you."  
  
Lizzie and Gordo looked at each other. Gordo smiled and walked out to where Mr. McGuire was waiting in the car.  
  
*~~* Yay! They kissed. Aren't you happy? I think this might be my best chapter yet and possibly my longest. I pretty sure how this is going to go so I probably only have one, maybe two, more chapters left, and the at then end I'll have one special chapter. But you'll just have to wait and see. Thanx for all the great reviews. I love you guys! Laters. -LammyA89 *~~* 


	6. Here's Your Letter

*~~* Hey, hey, hey everybody! Sorry it's taken me forever to update. Sadly this is the last chapter. But I still have a little something extra for you that will be posted today. Now to make up for such an update-less drought, here is the next chapter of "I'm Lost Without You"*~~*  
  
..::Chapter 5::..  
  
Here's Your Letter  
  
After Gordo was gone, all Lizzie could think about was the kiss they had just shared. She had seen fireworks. Did that mean she was in love? She wished Miranda was there. She would have been able to help. Lizzie needed someone to talk to. She got out her diary and began to write:  
  
1-31-04 Saturday 8:30 PM   
  
Gordo kissed me tonight. We were hanging out and then we started wrestling. The next thing I knew, we were kissing. But then my parents walked in and he had to leave. I'm so confused. I like Gordo. A lot. But it scares me. What if Miranda gets upset when she comes back? What if it ruins our friendship? What if Gordo doesn't feel the same way? Maybe he was just caught up in the moment-  
  
Lizzie suddenly stopped writing. She realized that she really needed to know how Gordo felt. If she didn't, she'd overanalyze herself to death. Lizzie hoped that fate, and timing, would be on her side as she got up and turned on her computer.  
  
Gordo was lost deep in his thoughts as Mr. McGuire drove him home. All he could focus on was what had just happened between him and Lizzie. He couldn't believe he had just kissed his best friend, who also happened to be the girl he was madly in love with. When they arrived at his house, Gordo thanked Mr. McGuire and rushed up to his room. He was thinking about how Lizzie had reacted to their kiss. After her parents walked in, they hadn't had time to talk. Gordo had tried desperately to read her face, to figure out what she was thinking. But he had been unsuccessful. Now he was worried that she hadn't enjoyed it as much as he had. After all, Lizzie didn't like him like that. Or did she? They had become closer since Miranda had left. Gordo remembered yesterday when Lizzie told him the news about 'Randa's grandparents. He truly felt sorrow for their other friend. But he also remembered how his heart felt a pang of sadness at the sight of Lizzie crying in front of him. It killed him to see her unhappy. Not knowing what else to do with himself, Gordo got up and sat down at his computer.   
  
Lizzie's face broke into a smile when she saw Gordo log on.  
  
KrazyBaby88- Hey Gordo  
  
The_new_spielberg- Hi.  
  
KrazyBaby88- What's up?  
  
The_new_spielberg- N2M. Have you heard from Miranda?  
  
KrazyBaby88- Not yet. She hasn't been online. L So, did you have fun hanging out today?  
  
The_new_spielberg- Of course. I always have fun with you, McGuire.  
  
KrazyBaby88- Yeah I know. It's the same with me.  
  
The_new_spielberg- So should we talk about what happened?  
  
~~KrazyBaby88 has logged off~~  
  
Gordo felt his heart drop. Well that was all the proof he needed. Lizzie didn't like him. He should've known. With a sigh, Gordo got up and went to bed, his mind buzzing with all the different ways Lizzie could've rejected him.   
  
Lizzie shook her computer screen. "Stupid internet connection." she muttered to herself. It had dropped again, and at the worst possible time. Lizzie was in the process of typing back to Gordo, telling him how much she had liked the kiss, when she got kicked off. "Ahhhh! If mom wasn't so cheap, maybe it wouldn't drop every 5 minutes. Now Gordo probably thinks I hate him or something." she thought, trying to think of some way she could make this right. It was too late to call, but she couldn't wait until morning. She had to tell Gordo how she felt. Finally, she had an idea. She grabbed her notebook and a pen and began to write:  
  
Dear Gordo  
  
Hi. I'm sorry I didn't answer you on the net. My worthless connection dropped again. But what I had to say was too important to wait. When we kissed, it was the happiest moment of my life. I saw fireworks, I really did. I loved it. But I need to know how you feel. Did you feel the spark when we kissed? Did it affect you as much as it has me? It's all I can think about. Except you. I like you a lot, Gordo, and I would love to be more than friends. If you feel the same meet me tomorrow at the lake. 8:00. I'll see you then, hopefully.   
  
Love,  
  
Lizzie  
  
Lizzie read over what she had just written and was happy with it. She got her jacket and climbed out the window. She checked to make sure her parents hadn't noticed, then began walking to all to familiar road to Gordo's.   
  
Gordo was almost asleep, for the 5th time, when he heard a noise. He got up and went to the window. He looked out and couldn't believe what he saw. The was Lizzie, standing on his lawn, throwing tiny pebbles at his window. He got his jacket and went outside. "What do you want?" He asked grumpily. Lizzie didn't say a word. She thrust a letter into his hand and ran off. Gordo went back inside and into his room. He sat down on his bed and opened the letter Lizzie had given him. When he was finished, his face broke into a huge smile. Holding the letter close to him, he laid back down and went to sleep.   
  
The next night at eight Gordo slowly approached the young blonde who was standing by the lake, staring out at the water. Lizzie heard him coming and turned around. "You came." she said softly, and grinned at him. Gordo stood in front of her. Lizzie gazed into his eyes. Gordo blushed slightly as he began to speak. "Lizzie, I've wanted to say this for a long time. You're my best friend and I couldn't imagine life without you. I love you, Lizzie McGuire." Lizzie grinned. "I love you too, Gordo." Gordo wrapped his arms around her and their lips met.  
  
*~~* sniffles Well that's it. The last chapter is finished. I'll say more on the next post which I'll be putting up next. Be sure to read, and I hope you liked my fic. Thanks everyone!*~~* 


	7. I'm Lost Without You

A note…:::Ok Thank you to everybody who's read and reviewed . I thought the best way to end this would be to post the lyrics to the now ever infamous song. So here ya go:::…  
  
I'm Lost Without You  
  
By: Blink 182  
  
I swear that I,  
  
Can go on forever, again  
  
Please let me know,  
  
When my one bad day will end  
  
I will go down as your lover,  
  
Your friend.  
  
Give me your lips,  
  
And with one kiss we begin.  
  
Are you afraid of being alone?  
  
Cause I am  
  
I'm lost without you.  
  
Are you afraid of leaving tonight?  
  
Cause I am  
  
I'm lost without you  
  
I'll leave my room  
  
Open till sunrise, for you  
  
I'll keep my eyes   
  
Patiently focused on you  
  
Where are you now?  
  
I can hear footsteps, I'm dreamin'  
  
And if you will,  
  
Keep me from waking, to believe this  
  
Are you afraid of being alone Cause I am,  
  
I'm lost without you Are you afraid of leaving tonight Cause I am,  
  
I'm lost without you   
  
Are you afraid of being alone Cause I am,   
  
I'm lost without you Are you afraid of leaving tonight Cause I am,  
  
I'm lost without you Are you afraid of being alone Cause I am,  
  
I'm lost without you Are you afraid of leaving tonight Cause I am,   
  
I'm lost without you   
  
I'm lost without you I'm lost without you   
  
*~~* tear I hope everyone liked the fic and I'm in the process of writing another one. I'm also going to try Degrassi and RFR fics as well. I want to thank everyone who's reviewed so far. Special Thanks (especially) go out to: loopylou1, artsigirl16, daisydoll89, hockey lover, and ladyraven99. I love you guys and please keep reading and reviewing my stuff. Thanks!! Until another story… -LammyA89 *~~* 


End file.
